Hearing loss is a prevalent disorder that impairs enjoyment, learning and social interactions for millions of people. Loss of high frequency hearing begins in the 20s. This includes the most common type of hearing deficit, known as presbycusis, or age-related hearing loss. Presbycusis can be defined as progressive bilateral symmetrical age-related sensorineural hearing loss. Literally the word means “old man hearing” [G. presbys, old man; G. akousis hearing], but this is a misnomer as loss of hearing of high frequencies begins in the 20s. For example, the 18 kHz “mosquito” tone—used to alert adolescents that a cell phone message has arrived—cannot be heard by many people in their 20s.
Presbycusis is also known as sensorineural hearing loss and “nerve deafness.” It is identified by the sky-slope audiogram curve, which indicates that the higher the frequencies, the greater the loss. Both ears tend to be affected. Over time, the detection of high-pitched sounds becomes more difficult and speech perception is affected.
Presbycusis is the most frequent type of hearing loss, accounting for 90% of cases. Approximately 25% of people in the 65 and older age group are afflicted with presbycusis.
The main causes of presbycusis are advancing age and exposure to loud noise. The prevalence of this hearing disorder is certain to increase significantly in the United States as Baby Boomers grow older, and a history of the damaging effects of exposure to loud noise (e.g. rock concerts) take their toll.
When listening to audio systems, such as a television, home entertainment system, or telephone, those with hearing loss find they need to adjust the output sound volume of certain frequencies in order to sufficiently hear the sounds at the frequencies for which they are hearing impaired, for example, high-pitched tones. Otherwise, the hearing impaired listener may “miss” some words and tones, especially the high notes. This loss interferes with communication and enjoyment of music and other sounds.
Individuals suffering from hearing loss might attempt to compensate for their hearing deficits by turning up the volume on the television, for instance. The problem with simply turning up the volume is that most listening devices amplify all frequencies. People with presbycusis do not need louder low notes, as their hearing of low notes is not impaired. Rather they need graded amplification of high notes at various frequencies. For those with presbycusis, when the volume is turned up enough to hear the high notes, such as the chirping of a bird, the bass notes are so loud they sound like a freight train passing close by. Televisions, home theatres, and other audio systems are not tailor-made to compensate for the individual's hearing deficits. To correct this problem, the sound volume of various frequencies needs to be differentially adjusted.
There are some products on the market which allow crude attempts to adjust for various frequencies. For example, some speakers have two controls, one for adjusting bass and the other for adjusting treble. This approach is far too broad to significantly improve sound for those with hearing loss.
Other available products include receivers with pre-programmed settings that attempt to offer the listener a more pleasing sound, for example “Acoustic,” “Classical,” Cinema,” “Jazz,” “Bass Booster,” “Piano,” “Spoken Word,” or “Opera.” The operative and limiting word here is “pre-programmed.” In other words the pre-programmed settings are not custom-adjusted for an individual listener based on the results of a hearing loss analysis, such as an audiogram. Hearing impaired users are not satisfied with these settings.
In accordance with the presently disclosed subject matter, provided herein are methods and devices that allow an individual to program audio receivers to compensate for his or her specific, individual hearing deficits.